Chained in the Dark
by Promise
Summary: Riku loved Sora before the darkness took his heart, but Sora didn't know. Riku is finally freed from Kingdom Hearts, but now what? And where does music come in to play? (some one help me with this summary plz!)
1. You can't take me!

Finally reposted!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes this story is being reposted after I took it down because of a flame. It's has been revised and edited, and is dedicated to my new friend and old flamer (yes the same one who flamed this story) Princess of Mirrors.

I do not own anything. Note that this story is a little choppy at first. The next chapters are much easer to understand and don't make you feel as rushed while your reading. Again I am sorry for this but it's part of the whole effect of the first chapter/s. The first song used is "You can't take me" by Bryan Adams; more songs will pop in later in future chapters. Warning!!! This story it Sora and Riku love fic! BoyXBoy pairing! This story is does NOT follow the game to the T and I can't remember exact names of things.  
  
"$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$" Means scene change  
  
( Blah!) Means lyrics to the song or me butting into your reading it's easy to tell them apart

Chained in the Dark  
  
By Promise

Chapter 1: Falling in the dark

* * *

(You can't take me, yeah!!!)  
  
Riku looked down at the boy he had just knocked down, his best friend and rival since he could remember. Sora. He loved him in more ways than one, but at the same time he hated him for those exact same reasons. He couldn't have him and that was the end of it. Sore jumped up and held his wooden sword high, intending to slash it at him. Riku easily jumped out of the way and onto the Pow-puu tree trunk.  
  
"You still don't got it!" he said smiling while jumping Sora's sing sword that came flying at him.  
  
Riku stood on that same island that he and Sora were sparing at earlier in the day. But this time things were different; he had seen Sora's sketch in the 'secret place'. His heart was with Kari, not him. So Riku's heart was left cracked open and bleeding, the perfect opportunity for Darkness to enter it ...  
  
This isn't right! His mind was screaming over and over again but weather it was to Sora's choice of a love or the darkness he could feel flooding his body, mind and heart, he couldn't tell. It was all happening so fast and it was starting to hurt to think about anything else but... the Darkness. The Darkness around him, the Darkness within him, the Darkness surrounding his Sora... wait SORA!  
  
"Riku where's Kari! I thought she was with you!" He yells as shadows with ugly yellow eyes creep up behind him. No! Not Sora!  
  
Riku reached out his hand; Sora would drown if he felt this suffocating black that was taking control of him. He couldn't let that happen, not to him! So he would drown out the Darkness with the light! His light, the light, the light of a thousand worlds, he would do this all for Sora! He knew that in doing this, this last hope he could make with a free heart that loved, he was sealing his light into the one thing that would keep Sora safe.  
  
Just as Sora's hand fell into his, the Darkness consumed Riku's mind and flooded his sight. Sora was left standing there with Riku's hope, light and love for him in his hand. The form of the blade to protect him, and the form of a key to the light to save him from the dark... Riku had given him the Key Blade!  
  
(Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
  
Get it out - check it out  
  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right)  
  
Riku and Sora were once again fighting, but once again things had changed. Riku was working for Maleficent now, and Sora was closing keyholes. They were in the whale Monstro; in it's bowels, fighting over a wooden puppet.  
  
Almost every fiber of Riku's body had been drenched and flooded with the sticky Darkness that was now as necessary to him as his own blood. But still his heart constricted with pain when he saw the shock in Sora's eyes as he challenged him to a fight... He still loved Sora, even though he loved another. He was still protecting him too... The ever-powerful Key Blade was still in his hand. It was funny in some way, Riku is the true Key Blade master and Sora is the one who will save the day with it. Sora disserved it too. Riku smiled at the thought, Sora disserved Kari.  
  
Sora suddenly launched him self off the platform he'd been on and charged him, Riku narrowly avoided the head on attack. With in a blink of an eye Sora was unleashing three to four combo attacks on him. Sora had come a long way his skill had improved greatly over the past few weeks. But he was still no match for Riku.  
  
Riku would always win, whether it was with Sora, wining his heart back from the darkness, or doing what ever it takes to protect the one he loved. Sora was strong yes but he was stronger. Even if he didn't yet have an answer to saving himself he would find away.  
  
Sora had managed to back him into a corner and was just about to slash him from his shoulder to his hip, but Riku easy twisted so the blade glazed down past his chest and over his knee, the only damage done was the blade tore a strap on his pants.  
  
"Come on Sora, you could do better than that..."  
  
(I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
  
It's OK - I'll find a way  
  
You ain't gonna take me down no way)  
  
Travers Town, temporally home to the heroes to be. Riku walked slowly down the ally in first district, moving with the grace (and arrogance) of a cat. Sora was staying in the hotel, and Riku had come here more than a few times to check on him. It had been almost a month since he had his last encounter with Sora, and it was tearing him apart. In Halloween Town he had briefly stumbled upon the youth.  
  
They didn't fight, and only a few words were exchanged between them. Sora's words echoed the clearest in his mind though. They were filled with pain, rage and if Riku didn't know any better he might have thought longing. "You've become the Darkness Riku, and I hate you for it." Riku didn't respond to it much at the time just flashed his old trademark smirk and left.  
  
Now ever since Halloween Town, Riku had been resisting the Darkness. Though it was just like trying to stop you heart form beating and continuing on living like nothing was wrong. Some times it was hard for Riku to tell if he was the one he thinking and acting or if it was the Darkness. Was he becoming the Darkness, or was the Darkness becoming him?  
  
Either way it didn't matter. He wasn't going to stop what ever was happing to him...even if it might be too late as it was. 'You won't accomplish anything if you don't even try to do so.' That was something he once said to Sora, a long time ago. They were both about 11 and he had been trying to teach Sora how to surf.  
  
(Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
  
Don't push me - I'll fight it  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no)  
  
A small chuckle escaped Riku's dark kissed lips. Sora had begged and begged to learn and when Riku had finally agreed Sora was so happy... so very happy...  
  
!!!!!Flashback!!!!!  
  
Sora gradually swam over to Riku on his surfboard, he was still new to all this and had yet to actually ride a wave. Riku arched a delicate eyebrow at this thought. Even though he did find it somewhat amusing, it wasn't like Sora to be THIS clumsy about doing something. Sora just needs to get out there and do it instead of think about what to do. Smiling to himself somewhat, Riku reached over and steadied Sora's board as he sat up.  
  
"Ok look," The platinum haired boy stared with a glance at the waves that were starting to form. "You have the basics of what surfing is, but if you can't catch a wave you're never gonna ride it." Another glance at the tide and Riku smiled, "Now get out there and show me how it's done!"  
  
(If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it)  
  
Sora smiled at Riku with a determined look in his eyes then swam out actually caught the wave then he killed it. A few more dozen tries and he started to get good. By the end of the month he was challenging Riku to surfing matches...  
  
!!!!!End Flashback!!!!!  
  
Shaking is head to clear it Riku jumped up and grabbed a wire above him. Swinging himself up, over and around the thick cord then hoisted himself up and on to it. With excellent balance he walked down the length of it to the balcony railing, stepping off it with out a sound. Carefully he slid the back door to the green room open and stepped into the moon lit room.  
  
Instantly Riku noticed something wrong, he couldn't hear Sora's steady breathing. Either Sora wasn't in the room or he was—  
  
"Hello?" A figure stood up from the far side of the bed and turned around, "Who's--" Wide, deep ocean blue eyes met those of surprised teal green emerald one's. "Riku!"  
  
Sora took a few instinctive steps forward, as Riku took a few back. How could he have been so naive to forget to check if Sora was sleeping or not?! Sora shook his head in complete and utter shock, and then in an instant shock faded replaced with a mix of rage and terror.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?!" The brunet demanded in a low whisper. "Were you just going come into my room when I was sleeping and kill me off?!"  
  
Riku shook his head fiercely 'no' in surprise. How could Sora think that of him!?! Kill him?? In his sleep!! The thought alone made Riku sick! Then Riku caught the flame in Sora's eyes. It was a flame born of hurt and determination. Sora was not going to give up this battle with the Heartless. He was going to fight it until he won or he died, which ever came first.  
  
Darkness swirled in Riku's vision emitting a small gasp from the elder teen. The sudden feeling of being pulled underwater by a strong undercurrent flooded his mind. The Heartless were near. The Darkness knew where Sora was. It was on its way now.  
  
As if a hand covered his eyes, every thing went dark in front of him but the image of Sora still burned on his mind like a candle. The Darkness was trying to take control of his body, trying to use him to get closer to Sora. No! He wouldn't allow it! The silver hared youth took a blind step back, and with that step the veil of darkness was temporally lifted. What was he doing here? He was putting Sora in danger! He very well might have led the Heartless right to him... He had to get out of there while he still had time...  
  
A quick glance at Sora, and Riku knew he couldn't leave just yet. Sora had to know. This could be his last chance. Two long strides brought Riku directly in front of Sora, hastily leaning down he captured Sora's lips in a kiss. Before the other even had a chance to react, let alone comprehend what just happened, Riku was at the door looking back at him.  
  
"If you hate me, forget what just happened. If you don't..." Riku caught Sora's eyes and flashed him one of his sincere smiles, the one's only meant for Sora. "Then we'll just see."  
  
With unnatural speed Riku bolted out the door and over the railing to the cobble stone street below. With out looking back once, Darkness closing in on his mind Riku made his way back to Hollow Bastion. (is that what it's called??) Hoping he didn't make a grave mistake.  
  
(You can't come uninvited  
  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
  
You can't take me I'm free!)  
  
After that last episode with the one he loved Riku found that he had to fight more and more against the Darkness. It wanted Sora and would do what ever it took to get him. And its new tool or weapon of choice was none other than Riku. Because of this it took more and more out of Riku to keep them at bay and consequently for his efforts, everything began to blend into one long never-ending nightmare. He was often fighting himself it seemed, the always-persistent temptation to go see Sora got stronger and stronger. And so did the Darkness.  
  
Just when Riku seemed to be wining, just when things started turning out for the better, fate intervened. Before he realized what was happening, he was fighting Sora for the second time in the castle and Sora was almost dead on is feet.  
  
"Riku!" The spiky haired teen gasped out holding his side as both fighters sluggishly circled each other. "We've go to stop this! Please, don't you want to help Kari? What about out friendship Riku?! I know that you're still in there!"  
  
Dull, pain filled eyes stared longingly at him. But nothing seemed to penetrate his concentration off of the battle. It was as if Riku wasn't fighting, but someone else in his stead...  
  
"Kari is fine, Sora! I saved her. And this is how you thank me?" Numb lips spat back at Sora. Didn't Sora know he did this for him? Why didn't he understand that? All he cared about was Sora...  
  
Sora looked at him baffled and confused, but Riku couldn't make much sense of it. Sora looked like someone had answered a question not directed at them. What did this mean? Why did every thing have to be stuck behind cobwebs? Why couldn't his thoughts be plain and simple like this battle? He knew how to fight in this but not think about it... Right now Sora was distraught and here he slipped up. Taking full advantage of his opponents down guard he raised his dark Key Blade high in the air, and closed the distance between them. Sora didn't have time to react. This last hit will end the battle.  
  
"Time to die!" the words came from Riku's lips but he didn't speak them. The Darkness with in him had. Had the Darkness really gotten that strong? Was the Darkness fighting with him, or was it fighting for him? It didn't matter, this was almost over, one hit and it would be over, one strike and this would end... He locked eyes with his enemy...and stopped.  
  
The reflection in Sora's frightened eyes... the image wasn't him! He wasn't the one fighting Sora at all! The Darkness had become flesh and blood! And the face alone of this being sent violent shudders through his whole body. He had been deceived! With a sickening impact everything came back to him. The Darkness wasn't a thing at all; it was one person, a person who had been tormenting him all this while. The one fighting Sora was Ansem! He must have blocked his memories so he wouldn't catch on. But now he knew! Why was he even fighting Sora in the first place!? He had to stop this!  
  
(Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's goin' on  
  
And what's this holding me? )  
  
Forcing all his thoughts, all is will on to holding Ansum back, on Shielding Sora from this final blow, on protecting Sora, Riku found himself physically holding Ansum back, and mentally projecting himself in front of him. (This is meant to sound confusing because it is confusing...)  
  
"Sora!" To Riku's ears his voice sounded like it was coming from the other side of the world it seamed so nonexistent and lifeless. But Sora must have heard him. "Get out of here!"  
  
Sora heisted, caught by Riku's eyes. This was Riku. He had come back. Then Riku's words echoed back in his mind. He had to get moving. Pivoting, Sora avoided a wild swing from the man he'd been fighting, presumably Ansem.  
  
Bolting towards the entrance hall Sora called back over his shoulder to Riku. "I don't hate you, Riku!"  
  
Those words burdened themselves into Riku's mind as he struggled to hold back Ansem. Then a cold hand struck him across the face and everything went spinning off into a blissful black.

* * *

The next chapter contains the end of the song and sets the stage for this story line. Please review and tell me what you like and what you don't. The next chapter is ready and waiting to be posted. Until then, hugs and kisses! 


	2. The last battle

So so so sorry for this not being out sooner I was hoping for a few more reviews but I'm happy with what I got! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chained in the Dark  
  
By Promise

* * *

Chapter 2: The last battle

With in Kingdom Hearts locked behind the door that would never be opened again resisted Riku- the true Key Blade master- and King Mickey. They had been here four years now. And they had finally found a one-in-a- million chance to escape. But they both knew there was no real escape, no true way out. For how could you escape what has become yourself? Riku thought about this as they made there way back to the door. Were the odds of them getting out worth this risk?  
  
Sighing, Riku looked over at Mickey. The mouse had long since started to turn gray in color and somewhat slower in his fighting. They had to fight every day to live. This last battle would no doubtable be his last...for some reason Riku thought Mickey knew this. A smile crossed his lips at this thought. Yeah, this would be worth it the last showdown. Going out with a bang, at least Riku hoped the 'going out' for him didn't involve his death....  
  
If and when they reached the door; they would have to shatter one of the glass windows. They had 30 seconds to get out of it before it closed back up again. Simple right? Wrong. The Heartless would do what ever it takes to keep them there and once the window was broken it could never be broken again, something to do with the door adapting to danger or so Mickey said.  
  
The door had just been in sight when they were ambushed...  
  
(I'm not where I'm supposed to be)  
  
Backing up quickly Riku swung the Dark Key Blade in a wide arch around him. Heartless were completely surrounding him once again, Mickey had long since been down for the count and it was doubtful he'd be alive by the time Riku could reach him. This was it. This was the last battle. Dark would swallow the light and all hope of escape would vanish like a fleeting dream. Maybe this was all a dream anyways; the only reason to fight was to stay alive and keep the nightmares away....  
  
Riku shuddered at the thought. He hated living like this and hated nightmares even more. Smirking at the thought he slashed as a heartless dove for him. His life was a nightmare! More heartless followed behind the first. Riku was now massacring them, jumping up as a few dozen tried to ambush him, he did an easy back flip onto a near by backed rock then another jump to a somewhat clear spot close to the door. Slashing the few unlucky creatures that were in the way. The heartless followed his every move growing in number and some in size.  
  
(I gotta fight another fight  
  
I gotta fight with all my might)  
  
"Come and get me!" He screamed at them, smiling at his stupidity, now they would be all over him. He wouldn't have time to get through the door... but they didn't even make a move for him. Instead they parted, making way for someone he hated even more than life or the nightmares. Ansum.  
  
The man's silver/white hair flowed down his back like a waterfall, much like Riku's now did. With graceful steps he walked directly in front of Riku, smirking at him. Enraged by this, Riku made a wild slash at him not at all surprised that the blade passed through him like smoke. Ansem was beyond physical attacks, but all the same Riku was not at all far behind.  
  
"Get out of my way." Riku said calmly, tightening his grip on his blade.  
  
Ansem raised a delicate finger and traced it down the side of Riku's face, "And why would I do a thing like that Riku?"  
  
Shuddering at the touch, Riku narrowed his eyes. "I'm leaving." Riku took a determined step forward and passed right through Ansem as if through thin air.  
  
"You can't leave, your trapped here like the rest of us." Materializing in front of the other, Ansem crossed his arms smugly. "There is no way out."  
  
"You're getting in my way Ansem." Again he took a step forward but Ansum choose to be a solid being then, therefore he couldn't pass through him. Leaning forward into the older man as if to kiss him Riku whispered into his ear. "Time to die!"

Before Ansem could react Riku shoved the Dark Key Blade deep into his gut, the very tip of the bloodied blade nicking the glass on the door. With in moments spider web like cracks ran through out the design, and then shattered into a fine dust. Shoving Ansem off his sword, Riku dove into the small opening. Noticing with pleasure the enraged and pain filled face of Ansem as the glass reformed it's self. Separating them forever.  
  
(I'm getting out, so check it out  
  
Ya - you're in my way  
  
So you better watch out)  
  
He did it, he was free!  
  
(You can't take me I'm free!)

Ok there you go, Chapter 2 reposted. Thanks go to Silver Cloud who finally go off his lazy ass and edited it and sent it to me. (Love ya!) Oh by the way, tell me is there any one out there in favor of Sephiroth and Riku? If so, good. The next chapter will be up soon, and the RikuXSephiroth thing will be only for fun!!!!!!! Sora and Riku are still the main goal for this story! But I can have fun, can't I? Oh I will be adding Sephiroth and Cloud latter on....


End file.
